Oh, The Tension
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: Some of the original Glee Club (minus Artie) go for a camping trip at a cabin in the woods, while there, they get a lot more than what they bargained for, and soon realise that they aren't the only ones there. Paranormal/Horror. Featuring: Mr. Schue, Miss. Pillsbury, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Brittany, Quinn and Santana. WARNING: Will probably contain swearing and a bit of gore.


This is my first Glee Fanfiction, so please be nice. :) Review please.

This is set in Season One. I guess.

Yes I am aware it's not all of the Glee Club, I have reasons for that! They characters have reasons for not being able to go…okay?!

Main Characters: Will, Emma, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel.

Pairings: Will/Emma Friendship that will probably turn into Wemma Relationship. Kurt/Brittany Friendship, Kurt/Mercedes Friendship, Kurt/Rachel Friendship. Brittany/Santana Relationship. Rachel/Finn Relationship. Mercedes/Tina Friendship. Quinn/Rachel Friendship that MIGHT turn into Faberry and of course Quinn/Brittany/Santana Unholy Trinity Friendship.

DISCLAIMER: I thought it was obvious, but Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me. If it did belong to me it probably wouldn't even be called Glee. It would be called The Kurt Show and it would star Chris Colfer and only Chris Colfer...maybe with a bit of Jane Lynch every now and then, with some Naya Rivera and Heather Morris, we've gotta keep Brittana alive!

Chapter 1: And We Have Arrived

"So, New Directions, who's excited for our Summer Glee Club Trip?!" Will Schuester entered the McKinley High School choir room with a massive grin on his face, he had to admit, he was extremely proud of himself for single-handedly planning this entire trip that his Glee club would be leaving for tomorrow. He'd managed to get them a fairly large cabin in the woods, big enough for the Glee Clubbers to only have to split up three kids in each room, he'd also asked Emma to help him chaperone, since he knew he wouldn't survive with the kids on his own.

When the Glee Clubbers only groaned at him in response, Rachel Berry took it upon herself to keep her teacher's confidence up. "Well I'm very excited for it Mr. Schue, I'm sure my fellow members will agree that this is going to be an amazing trip!"

"What if we get lost?" Brittany said.

"Is this going to become a tradition? Because I don't think I have the outfits." Kurt sighed.

"Well it's great to see your enthusiasm guys." Will said, "I've enlisted the help of Miss. Pillsbury, so she'll be accompanying us." Most of the Glee Club groaned. "Hey, Miss. Pillsbury is very kind to be giving up her time to chaperone with us!"

"Mr. Schue," Kurt began, "We understand that Miss. Pillsbury means well, but I don't think she'll be able to go five minutes without trying to disinfect the whole cabin."

"Well maybe this will help her OCD dude, you never know." Finn said.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt ordered.

"Okay dude- I mean- uh..." Finn looked awkward.

"Just be quiet Finn." Rachel said kindly.

"Oh, okay." The quarterback said, slumping down in his seat.

"I can't come guys and you all know why." Artie said sadly, "sorry."

"Maybe you can come next time Artie." Tina said sympathetically.

"I'm not coming either, I have better things to do than go on a dumb camping trip with you losers." Puck said.

"What? Like toss kids into dumpsters?" Kurt snapped.

"Can it, Hummel." Puck retorted. Kurt simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know I'm expecting to see a few of you waiting by the school entrance after school today!" Will said enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure whatever Mr. Schue." Santana waved him off just as the bell rang and the Glee Clubbers all got up and left the choir room.

Will smiled when he saw a few of his students waiting for him before they got onto the coach; he had left to go home and pick up his suitcase, as had most of his students.

"Okay then, McKinley High Glee Clubbers, let's board this coach!" He yelled, the Glee Club got on half-heartedly and Will took the time to note who had joined him on this trip.

Finn and Rachel sat together, with Quinn and Tina behind them, opposite the two of them say Kurt and Mercedes, who were already deep in conversation with each other about something, and then behind them were Brittany and Santana.

"Hi." Will turned to see Emma, holding a glossy pink suitcase at her feet, she pulled it up the coach steps and smiled at him.

"Hi." He replied, sitting down in the nearest seat, Emma hesitantly joined him after putting her suitcase in the compartments provided.

He checked to see if all of the Glee kids had their seat belts on- they did -before turning and continuing his conversation with Emma.

They got to the cabin in under three hours, the coach only stopped twice. Nobody complained when they found out they had to walk a while into the woods to get to the secluded cabin; most of the Gleeks just used it as an excuse to stretch their legs; as did Will and Emma.

When they finally reached the cabin, Will found that they had enough space for three in two rooms and two in the others.

"Okay, so how about this, me, Brit and Q get a triple room, you lot split out the others." Santana said.

"Okay, I think we should split up via gender." Emma said.

"Um, no offence to Kurt, but I don't really feel comfortable sleeping in a room with him." Finn said awkwardly.

"Your closeted homophobia dazzles me, but I do have to agree with Finn, I don't really wanna share a room with him." Kurt replied.

Will nodded, "okay, how about Santana and Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt, Brittany and Rachel and- no…wait."

"If it's that much of a big deal, Mr. Schue, I'll go in the triple with Finn and Rachel to make sure they don't do anything." Quinn began. "Kurt goes in with Tina and Mercedes, or Brittany and Santana, his choice-"

"I want Kurt in my room! He's my gay dolphin!" Brittany cut in.

"Okay Brit, if it's okay will Santana we can all share a room, okay?" Kurt replied quickly.

"-well that's all I was gonna say." Quinn finished.

Will nodded, "sounds like a great idea." He agreed, "it's getting dark, so to unpack in your rooms so we can eat before you go to bed." The Glee kids left to their rooms after that.

They rejoined Will and Emma a while later and everyone ate sandwiches around a campfire that Will had proudly stated that he made himself.

"Okay Glee kids, off to bed." Will ordered, he heard a few of them let out a groan but they followed his orders anyway, getting up and returning to their rooms.

"They really are a handful aren't they? Almost makes me glad that not all of them could come." Will sighed.

Emma just nodded and smiled, trying to ignore the germs everywhere and enjoy herself.

This was going to be a great trip, they thought.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Yes, I am aware that this is super short but this is just an introduction chapter, the other will hopefully be so much better.**

 **Reviews are love. Reviewers are life.**


End file.
